


We Can Dance For Only So Long

by Hungergamesgirl



Series: Dancing Forever [1]
Category: Dance Academy
Genre: Confusion, Crushes, Deception, F/M, Love, Rivals, hate/love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungergamesgirl/pseuds/Hungergamesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in first season<br/>Tara's seriously confused, it would seem that she has the perfect life, great popular and hot boyfriend, awesome marks, secure background and she's top of her class all anyone could ask for... But then there's Christian, Sexy, Hot, Nice, Badboy, seriously raw talented Christian and he's into her.<br/>In a confused moment she made out with him and now she's confused where she stands in that matter. But she has some good pointers Never kiss your boyfriend's good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decisions

Decisions  
Tara felt as if the pounding sensation in her head was going to kill her, and she was only at her sixth push up. Whenever she was tired or confused she used to push up, and it reminded her, of why she was working so hard. She was forcing herself up on her eight attempt when the dorm door swung open and Abigail walked in a frown on her pretty features. Tara ignored her roommate’s moodiness and slowly lowered herself down. Abigail stupesed and pulled her legs onto the bed, “can’t you do something else, you’re really bugging me,” she moaned irate. Tara smiled while pushing herself up, “I could talk, to you but for both of our mental sanity I’ll just push up,” she casually remarked.  
Abigail turned over on her bed and stretched herself out, “whatever,” Tara went down again and came back up, when the dorm door flew open again, this time it was Sammy. He nodded in Abigail’s direction and then leaned over Tara, we need to talk. Tara lowered herself down, until she was touching the fully carpeted floor. Then she rolled over and extended her hand, “get me up?” she asked…

Sammy pulled Tara into a secluded area, ‘what’s up with you, obsessing over Ethan- Then acting so weird around Christian, I saw a picture of you kissing Christian,” he demanded. Tara’s smile turned upside down, “Shh!” she hissed, putting her fingers over his lips, “don’t say that so loudly, someone might hear you,” Sammy raised his eyebrows and pushed her hands away from his lips, Tara looked around anxiously “okay, I kissed Christian but it was an accident and I’m totally in love with Ethan. But I feel really weird like every time I look at Christian my heart races.” She babbled, “Maybe I should break up with Ethan and then not date and just dance?” she asked starring at Sammy.  
Sammy frowned, “you do know that I’m not, a magic fairy godmother that can make everything okay,” he snap whispered his frown grew deeper "I'm in a lot of bull crap too, alright -at least your parents support your dream my dad thinks that I'm a complete waste of space, my mom's not so secretly disappointed in me and my little brother, the one who used to look up to me and hold me as a role model thinks that I prance about in a tutu." Sammy's frown was almost a snear then it disappeared "look Tar, I just don't want to see you mess things up he sighed...


	2. Chapter 2

Tara shrugged “everything is okay, I’m dating Ethan and nothing is going on with Christian, or I’m dating no one and I just dance.” She stated staring at him. He held her glance “damn you better be right, Christian’s acting totally weirded out.” Tara nodded the gasp “HE TOLD YOU?” she asked and exclaimed at the same time. Sammy twisted his mouth “no, he didn’t tell me I found out, and thank God that I did and Abigail or Kat or anyone else did. It was on Petra’s Phone, in her garbage list, she probably saw you two sucking lip and then realised it was you two and deleted the photo or tried too.” Sammy sighed, “ I erased it, so there’s no more photo or evidence of you two, but damn it Tara how many guys are you going to like?” he asked agitated. Tara flinched hurt by his suggestion then she shot back sarcasticaly, "well I was going to add you to the long list of the only too boys I've ever liked but you've managed to get yourself out of that scrape.." She muttered sarcastically. Sammy forced himself not to smile, "Look, just sort everything out, remember we came here to DANCE not date, so get you're crap together and man up." Tara frowned, "I would do that but I'm not a man..." She joked lightly, when he gave her a look she giggled and rolled her eyes,"Okay, fine."


End file.
